


Who Is He...?

by Janethejelly678



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethejelly678/pseuds/Janethejelly678
Summary: Adrian was jealous. Who was he? Who was the good-looking man with her? Was she cheating on him...? He was heartbroken. Really.





	1. Who is he...?

"Who was he...?" Adrian asked. You looked back at him. He is clearly not happy. "Adrian...? What's wrong...?" You asked, hoping that he would give a rational answer. But you were wrong, really wrong. He looked at you, gave a sarcastic laugh. His bitter voice gave you chills, "_What's wrong...? _YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG!" His bitter voice turned into a shout. A loud one. With heartbreaks and pain in it. Mixed together.

"Adrian..."

"Forget it. Sorry." He gave you a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. In his eyes, they wanted to scream louder and louder and perhaps,_ more._ In the first time in forever, you found yourself terrified of Adrian- Your lover, your boss, the sweetest man alive. But you raised your voice instead. "Adrian. You have to tell me. If you don't, I will have no solution for your problem."

He looked at you with a bitter smile , perhaps a dare for you to speak more- you were about to turn around when he continued, "Its not _my_ problem, sweetheart. It's ours. It's our _relationship_." You were shocked instantly._ What does your relationship has to do with this mess...?_ You two were fine last night. He even confessed that he fell. For you. Following your thoughts, you shouted, "WHAT DOES THIS RELATIONSHIP HAS TO DO WITH THIS MESS...?!" You were angry but he was even. "You are never spending your time in my suite anymore. _Gold-__Digging-__Cheater_." **_What...?_**

You were shocked. What was wrong with him...? "What...What did I do...?" 

"This is your stop. It was nice knowing you as my lover. But now, we are just strangers, nothing more." 

_ You tilted your head to the other side. This has to be a prank. This has to be a prank. This is just a prank_. But you have no idea what is going on. You don't know what he has heard but you knew it was too late to explain. You let out a long, painful, shaky sigh. "What ever you've heard- just know that I really love you, Adrian." You said his name once more, it felt great in your lips, but now, you know that he is never coming back. _He is not yours anymore_. You thought to yourself. It hurts. Your heart. It really hurts. It feels like it is going to beat the heck out of your chest. 

So you ran. Ran. Ran. Ran. Into your room. It felt like it was the end of the world.

\---------------Adrian's P.O.V-------------------

It's the end. His relationship. His love. It was all gone. He will never see her smile ever again. _All because of that 'good-looking' man_. It was never coming back from him. He could see that when she ran. It was the first time he had ever seen her that hurt. _What if the post was a lie..._? He had hoped a lot of times that this whole thing was a lie. He had hoped more then a billion but he had caught them. There is no doubt.

He drove back to his company. There is clearly still a scowl on his face for Kamilah and Lily to notice. "What's wrong, Brother?" Kamilah walked to him, clearly concerned. "...Jane, she cheated on me." Lily heard him answer and she was furious at him. "Don't say that about my bestie!" Lily shouted at him.

"What... did she do...?" Kamilah asked.

"Clearly nothing!" Kamilah glared at her, shushing her. Lily shut her mouth. 

"The post. I saw it. She was kissing another guy. She posted it herself." He answered. "What post...?" Lily asked. "Here." He said as he pulled out his phone showing them the picture of her,kissing another man. Lily laughed, loud as ever.

"What is so funny to you?!" Adrian shouted, clearly mad at her reaction. Lily stared at him blankly. Then answered: 

"That was her ex. She must've posted that by accident."


	2. Apologise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that this whole thing was a mistake. Adrian wanted to apologise. Kamilah advised him to but her a small gift. While Lily instead, advised him to buy a bigger one.
> 
> But back with Jane, she misunderstood something too.

"What did you say...?"

"You heard me, Mister Raines."

"And I think you should apologise for your behaviour, sir." Lily continued.

Adrian was shocked. There is no way Jane would forgive him that easily. There is no way. He was too reckless. He was too dumb to ever believe that the post was real. It's real but- it was just a mistake. But could you blame him? He loved her too much. And he still does. He shock his head, "No, she will never forgive me, I was way too reactive to the things that didn't really matter."

"You have got to try, brother. Everyday is a great day to do something meaningful. Sent her a gift. And say sorry." Kamilah said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Aww~ Babe! You should consider speaking in public!" Lily chimed in. Kamilah blushed at her comment- her dark skin didn't cover much of her redness forming inside. Lily focused her attention on Adrian, "I mean, you are a billionaire, there are nothing in this world you can't buy for her. I mean, you care for her, right?" 

"You're right. But what should I but for her then?'

Lily rolled her eyes. "A ticket back to her home town. With you."

\---------------------------------Jane's P.O.V--

You are certainly not doing very well. Messy hair, tired eyes that probably cried more than 50 times a day. You looked at yourself in the mirror. All you see was a big mess, an ugly mess. No wonder Adrian doesn't want you anymore: You are probably just not as pretty as the other girls- Wait, did Adrian find someone new- someone beautiful- someone hot...? It all makes sense now, maybe you are not as special as he claimed you are. Maybe you are just not as beautiful like he calls you every night when you go to bed before kissing your forehead and curling his arms around your waist protectively, sending you off to sleep. You sighed at the thought. Not only he called you a 'gold-digging-cheater', he had found someone new. 

Maybe you were nothing to a billionaire like him.


	3. Its not too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's idea had clicked. Or that's left to do is to apologise.

Jane P.O.V--------

_Ring_. Was that Lily? "Lily, you forgot your key again? For the love of god, what would you ever do without me?" You teased. Clearly surprised at how tired and deep your voice sounds. You open the door- You saw Adrian. You were at loss of words. Shocked, you fell behind. "Whoa, there." Adrian whispered as he catched you by your waist. "W-wha..." You trailed off. What was _he_ doing here?

"I came here to apologise." He said as if he read your mind. "Why?...I thought you found someone new." You whispered back. He smiled at you. "Let's go in so no one here thinks I am kidnapping you, hmm?" He said as he settles you down from his hand. You could only nod in respond. What else _could_ you do? You invited him in and shut the door behind you. The familiar feeling came back just as quick. You felt your heart beating quicker than usual, your adrenaline sprinting... Only Adrian could make you feel this way. 

"I misunderstood." He admitted. "About what...?" You finally found your voice to ask. "The post that you posted by accident." 

"Oh. I deleted it. I saw it," You replied. It shocked you a lot that you had even posted it. Mistaking it to you and Adrian because of the same greyish shirt. "I am sorry. And my parents had always told me about how to sincere when apologising. So uhhh...I am taking you back to your hometown." Shocked by his words, you rushed to him and gave him quick kiss on his cheek. "Oh, Adrian." Is what you could make out at the time. "I love you." He said it, again.


	4. Meet The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents. Meet the boyfriend.

"Hey, Wakey wakey." Adrian's voice rang in my ear as I felt a force soothing my hair. I groaned. I am a sucker for waking up in the morning. That reminds me, when I was in highschool, I usually arrive right on time to school. Even though I spend about 10-20 minutes doing a 'me' time, mostly from 6:55 and till the time when I am done gaming. To be honest, I usually never stop until my eyes bore into the top right corner of my MacBook. Lol. What a freak.

"We're here. Its time to go and meet your parents. The pilot is starting to get annoyed." This time, I blinked back to life. "Wha-"

He chuckled. Taking my hand and left together.

\--------------------------------------

"Hey mother?" I spoke through the phone with my mom informing her that I will be visting her and father. They both were overjoyed, considering the fact that they "squeed".

  
"They liked the thought of it?"

"Duh."

"I can't wait to finally meet them after all these months, Im getting nervous."

I smiled at his face. I walked over to him until our faces were inches away. I cupped his face into my hands. Pressing my lips to his as they move slowly. He gasps. That made me chuckle even more. "They will love you, Adrian. Just like I do." 

"What would I ever do without you."

"Hmmm....Wanna bet?"

"Wouldn't even dare to imagine this topic, m'lady."

We laughed, enjoyed ourselves as the time walked among us. We entwined our hands all together. Is that what they mean? 

** _Love is what we share, but only one person will love you the most, and that will be the one that would join you in your 'solo dance parties', the one that would sing along ti the stupidest songs in your Spotify playlist, the one holding your hand right now, kissing your lips like its the only thing that we could ever do. Or maybe this is how it feels like to be with your soulmate, the same unconditional love, where you love them in their worse and their best._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Just so you know, this is my first fanfic in 'Archive On Our Own' . Hope you loved it! Wait for the next chapter!


End file.
